dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: Gotham Knight (TV Series)
Batman: Gotham Knight is an American live-action television series where its airs on Freeform in 2017 where its is the first series of the DC Freeform Universe. The series is based on the DC Comics character of the same name. Synopsis After the death of his parents, Bruce Wayne want to protect Gotham where he train himself and also made bat-like boomerang where he become Gotham City's protector, Batman where he start to fighting villains such as the Joker, the Penguin, Killer Croc, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Rupert Throne, the Riddler, and others. Cast Main Characters * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Played by ) * Alfred Pennyworth (Played by ) * Dick Grayson/Robin (I)/Nightwing (Played by ) * Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Played by ) * Tim Drake/Robin (II) (Played by ) Supporting Characters * Commissioner James Gordon (Played by Bryan Cranston) * James Gordon, Jr. (Played by ) * Detective Harvey Bullock (Played by ) * Captain Ellen Yindel (Played by Jessica Chastain) * Detective Cash Tankenson (Played by ) * Vicki Vale (Played by ) * Lucius Fox (Played by Morgan Freeman) * Luke Fox/Batwing (Played by ) * Thomas Wayne (Played by ) * Martha Wayne (Played by ) Other Heroes * Jamie Hayes/Blue Beetle (Played by ) * Buddy Baker/Animal Man (Played by ) * Villains * Red Hood/Joker (Played by ) * Harlenn Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Played by ) * Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin (Played by ) * Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Played by ) * Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat (Played by ) * Walyon Jones/Killer Croc (Voiced by ) * Bane (Played by Kane) * Rupert Throne (Played by ) * Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter (Played by ) * Lloyd Ventrix (Played by ) * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Played by ) * Durry Walker/Killer Moth (Played by ) * Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Played by ) * Roman Sionis/Black Mask (Played by ) * Julian Day/Calendar Man (Played by ) * Basil Karlo/Clayface (Played by ) * Arthur Brown/Cluemaster (Played by ) * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Played by ) * Edward Nygma/Riddler (Played by ) * Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Played by ) * Ra's Al Ghul (Played by ) * Talia Al Ghul (Played by ) * Garfield Lynns/Firefly (Played by ) * Professor Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Played by ) * Lonnie Machin/Anarky (Played by ) * Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner (Played by ) * Thomas Blake/Catman (Played by ) * Temblor (Played by ) * Otis Flannegan/Ratcatcher (Played by ) * Silver Monkey (Played by ) * Lady Shiva (Played by ) * Ubu (Played by ) * Phosphorus Rex (Played by ) * Jaina Hudson/White Rabbit (Played by ) * Morgan Ducard/Nobody (Played by ) * Avery Twombey/Cypher (Played by ) * Humphrey Dumpler/Humpty Dumpty (Played by ) * Lyle Bolton/Lock-Up (Played by ) * Dr. Hugo Strange (Played by ) * Thomas Elliot/Hush (Played by ) * Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Played by Stephan Lang) * Victor Zsasz (Played by ) * Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg (Played by ) * Joe Chill (Played by ) * Joe Chill, Jr./Reaper (Played by ) * Carmine Falcone (Played by ) * Ignatius Ogilvy/Emperor Blackgate (Played by ) * Terrible Trio ** Warren Lawford/Fox (Played by ) ** Gunther Hardwick/Shark (Played by ) ** Armand Lydecker/Vulture (Played by ) * Tony Zucco (Played by ) * Red Claw (Played by ) * Cosmo Klank/Toymaker (Played by ) * Ira Billings/Spellbinder (Played by ) * Fay Moffit/Lady Spellbinder (Played by ) * Mario Sparkinson/Rumor (Played by John Cera) * Jimmy Peake/Jazzman (Played by ) * Sewer King (Played by ) * Number One (Played by ) * Punch & Judy (Played by ) * Man-Rhino (Voiced by ) * Mitchell "Mitch" Throne/Mr. Terror (Played by ) * Bree Sparks/Pink Mask (Played by ) * Carlton "Carl" Underwood/Kenom (Played by ) Other Villains * Episodes Season 1 # Pilot - After having an dream of his parents being killed by an criminal named Joe Chill, Bruce Wayne wake ups where he wanted to Gotham City, an city fulled of criminals. Bruce goes to Wayne Industries where he has a meeting. Than, Bruce remembers how he wanting revenge on the one who killed his parents. After the meeting, Bruce decides to trains him where he tests him to be Gotham's watchful protector. Than, he decides go to Crime Alley where he fights burglars. Than, he escapes where he returns home where a bat appears which make Bruce to use the bat to strike at the heart of the criminals, he made bat-like boomerang where he made a bat-like costume where he become Batman. Than, he battles an crime boss named Rupert Throne when he start taking down his criminal empire. # The Bat and the Cat '''- Batman encounter an woman in a cat suit named Catwoman who try to steal an jade statuette. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne meets an woman named Selina Kyle who he thinks that there is something fishy about her. # '''The Jazzman - When an criminal from Gordon's past, the Jazzman come back for revenge on him for putting him in jail for two years where he kidnap his daughter, Barbara Gordan. Gordon decides to call in the Batman for helps. Meanwhile, Bruce wanders that if he is outside of the law or not. # Fear Itself '- # '''Call of the Cobblepot '- When an group of criminals know as the Red Triangle Gang attacking Gotham City where Batman must try out who behind of all this. After beating two members of the gang, one of them told Batman that he is working of an crime boss named the Penguin, Bruce try to find out who the Penguin is. Than, he soon realize that Oswald Cobblepot is the Penguin where he kidnap his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Now, Bruce must save him and stop Penguin while he also have to dealing with the Red Triangle Gang. # '''Secrets - As Batman try to find out who Catwoman is while she trying to uncovers the identity of the Batman. Meanwhile, Bruce's old high school friend, Harvey Dent returns to Gotham. # When in Crime Alley - # The Man in the Black Mask - # The Attack of the Terrible Trio - Batman battles an group of humanoid animals know as the Terrible Trio who planing on turning everyone in Gotham into humanoid animals. Meanwhile, Bruce helps Harvey to go on a date with Rachel Dawes. # Riddle me This, Riddle me That - An criminal named Riddler puts Harvey Dent in an series of tests where he must solve riddles before he can blow ups Gotham. But however, he must gets helps from Batman. # Target - When an crime boss named Carmine Falcone sent in the assassin Deadshot to kills Harvey Dent when he plan on being the new mayor of Gotham City. Batman stops him and must protect his friend from the assassin before he can finish the job. # Enter the Red Hood '- Batman encounter his new foe, an criminal wearing an red hood on his head know as the Red Hood where he begins attacking Gotham by controlling the Red Triangle Gang. Meanwhile, James Gordon start to realize that Batman is helping Gotham. # '''Night and the City '- # '''So Cold - # Swamped '''- When Batman start investigates when peoples and stuffs has gone mysterious disappears. Than, he learn that the peoples and the stolen stuffs has been hidden in the sewers where he encounter Waylon Jones who was the one stealing stuffs and kidnapping peoples who just happens to be an humanoid crocodile named Killer Croc. Meanwhile, Alfred want Bruce to go on a date with an newsporter named Vicki Vale who happens to be captured by Killer Croc. # '''The Joker - The Red Hood returns where he running on Batman where he accidentally slip into an chemical pit where he was shocked to see that his face has turn white where he lips has turn red and his hair has also turn green where he now called himself, the "Joker". Now, Batman must defend Gotham from this madman before he can make everyone on Gotham dies of laughing. # Mad as a Hatter - When an criminal named the Mad Hatter try to kills a girl named Alice where Batman must her from a fate worse than death. Than, he soon realize that Alice uses to date him a long time ago before she move to Gotham where she cheated on him cause she meet a guy here. # The Man Who Would be the Bat - When bats always goes to Wayne Industries where make Batman confused. Than, he soon realize that one of the scientist, Dr. Kirk Langstrom using bats to become the Man-Bat where Batman must stop him before he can feed the bloods from humans. # Batman vs. the Sewer King - # The Reaper - # The Joker's Funhouse - As Batman try to find out who the Reaper and how he has any connection to the man who killed his parents, Joe Chill. However, he learn that the Joker has escapes from Arkham Asylum and kidnap James Gordon's children, Barbara Gordon and James Gordon, Jr. where he keep them in an abandoned funhouse at an abandoned circus. Now, Batman helps Gordon to find his children and stop the Joker. # An Face of Clay - # Who is the Reaper? - # An Dark Day for Gotham City - After being shocked to see that the Reaper is the son of the man who killed his parents, Joe Chill. Batman must stop him when he about to kills Gordon's son, James Gordon, Jr. where which its put Batman to the ultimate test to stop the Reaper. Season 2 # The Man Who Saved Gotham City - Four mouths has passed after defeating the Reaper, Batman continues saving Gotham City where he encounter his new enemy, Anarky who puts him in a series of tests where he has to fight one of Anarky's assassin, Bane who have a drug called venom where its give him superhuman strength where Batman must find a way of how to beat him. # Q&A - # Riddles and Jokes Don't Mix Together - When Joker and Riddler both break out of Arkham, they decides to team-up to kills the Dark Knight. Meanwhile, Bruce goes on a date with Vicki Vale. # An Poison Kiss - # Fear to Victory - # Date Night - # The Flying Graysons - # Robin Begins - # Follow the White Rabbit - # Electric Disturbance - # Spoiled Alert - # Hostile Takeover - # The Mysterious Blue Beetle - # The Brave and the Bold - # Training Day - # Beetle vs. Beetle - # War of the Beetles - # Aftermath - # Captured - # Two Faces - # JTV - # # # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Season 6 # Season 7 # Trivia * The series sometimes both strongly and hardly burrow the elements from the Tim Burton/Joel Schumacher's Batman film series, Beware the Batman, The Batman, The New Adventures of Batman, Batman: The Animated Series/The New Batman Adventures, the Christopher Nolan's Batman film series, and the Batman comic books. * The villains was created for both Batman: The Animated Series and The Batman appears in the series which are the Batman: The Animated Series villains (Red Claw, the Jazzman, the Sewer King, and Lloyd Ventrix) and the The Batman villains (Temblor, the Toymaker, Rumor, Punch & Judy, and Number One) where the series re-imagine their design and hardly their origins. * The series is an hardly reboot of the Tim Burton/Joel Schumacher's Batman film series the Christopher Nolan's Batman film series, and The Batman. * The series created its own villains likes Man-Rhino (who was an normal rhinoceros until he was mutation into an humanoid rhino where he attacks Gotham when he was threaten badly by mean workers in the zoo), Mr. Terror (an crime boss who claim to be Rupert Throne's brother), Pink Mask (who claim to be Black Mask's childhood friend who become the Pink Mask when she learn that Ramon become the Black Mask), and Kenom (an criminal who claim to be one of Bruce's childhood friend who was raised by former criminals which he become a criminal where he murder his parents). Spin-Off Series * Blue Beetle *Teen Titans Go! Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Series Category:Tv series Category:DC Freeform Universe Category:Live Action